Blood, Fang, Fairies, and Nonsense: Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto finds himself busy contending with Vampires, Ghost, and other creatures as he finds himself hunting down a new, unindentified creature of the night while dealing with the problems of this world and its veil weakening his connection to chakra.


Blood, Fangs, Fairies, and Nonsense  
0  
Naruto x ?

0

Story Start  
0

''Some Twizzlers, Beef Jerky, and an order of True Blood.'' Naruto stated as he drew in the attention of not only the convenience store clerk, but the three teens gather snacks. They looked on, trying to hide their veiled fear. Two of the teens were of Asian descent, one female with shoulder length dark hair and looked rather timid and the other a young man with short black hair and a plaid shirt. The other teen was also a young woman, Caucasian with shoulder length brown hair.

The clerk put away the paper he was reading and began ringing up the purchases. When his purchase was over he gave the teens one last look and with a 'boo' they all jerked back slightly. Naruto sighed before shaking his head and going on about his business. He continued down the road with his items in a brown paper bag. He continued his way down the road under the glow of the moon. The night was rather chilly and as such Naruto wished he had gone with thicker slacks then the one he had bought. He sighed, knowing it was going to take a few hours to arrive in Louisiana by foot. A scream soon ripped through the air and he paused, considering whether or not to interfere. His humanity winning out he ran over to the source of the scream he looked away in disgust. Two vampires were feasting on the remains of of the kids from the convenience store. It appears Salome's little assignment was not going to be as easy as he originally thought.

Setting the back down Naruto quickly pulled a wooden stake out of his sleeve. These Vampires seemed rather ravenous and animal-like, most likely recently turned as well. Naruto popped up right behind the first vampire, firmly gripped his left hand on its shoulder and yanked it back as he shoved the wooden stake through the heart of the creature threw its back. The other one looked up, the hand of the boy in its hand as it spat it and snarled as he leaped towards Naruto who used the replacement jutsu on a nearby falling branch. He then charged forward and plunged it in the creature's back. Two ash piles joined the site, repugnant smell and all. Naruto glanced towards the bodies and looked them over, realizing that one of the bodies hadn't been torn asunder he went over and checked the girl's pulse. It was very faint but she was still alive.

'I guess I have no choice.'' he said, sliding down her shirt to reveal her collar bone. The bite marks were sloppy and made in a frenzy. Bringing up his finger to his mouth Naruto nicked his finger drawing blood. He then rubbed his blood along the bite marks, killing the infection and healing the girl. The only way to save her was to turn her into a Kitsune. Scooping her up in his arms he began looking for a place where they could relax and he could further tend to her. It took a few hours before the girl finally awoke, but when she did she had panicked.

''Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you.'' he cautioned the girl. The girl cried and screamed, Naruto hated it when they did that and took off in a sprint. She got a few feet before her body gave out from the pain. ''Idiot, don't put too much stress on yourself. You're not fully healed.''

The girl whimpered, tears straining her cheek as she faintly called out two names. Rachel and Mike. She began heaving, her body convulsing before she fell over and threw up on the ground. Naruto walked over, crouched down and pulled her hair out of the way as the girl emptied her stomach contents. She was wrought with despair and didn't have the energy to do much of anything. With a sigh he scooped up the girl who thankfully didn't fight it as he began searching for a motel. The girl didn't say much of anything the next few hours as Naruto left to go get some clothes after guessing her size with a critical eye. He then made his way back with clothing along with crackers and Ginger Ale to help settle the poor girl's stomach. After the girl took to Naruto's suggestion of taking a shower the two of them began to talk.

''What's your name?'' he softly asked, hoping not to spook her anymore then she was now.

''T-Tina Cohen-C-Chang.'' she stammered, her eyes filled with sadness. ''M-My friends...''

''I'm sorry.'' he said as another sob escaped her lips. ''I...I have gathered there remains and sent them to a friend. When the time comes and you're ready, we can give them a proper burial.'' he said, as he noticed the girl sent him a fearful glance. ''I...I'm not a Vampire, at least not like the vampires of this world. I do have Vampire blood, but it was a part of a long and complicated experiment to graft me similar abilities. Its something of a Mimicry, a copy ability grafted to certain volunteers, soldiers of where I came from. So you have no reason to fear me Tina-san.''

''W-What's going to happen to me?'' she asked.

''The Vampires fed from you and you were dying. To save you I have to turn you.'' panicked filled her eyes as she began breathing heavily. ''You won't become an undead, but you will be a progeny of sorts. I will be able to command you, but I won't abuse you. You'll, you'll become a Hybrid of sorts. What you'll be exactly I don't know.'' he said as he went over and uttered the command 'relax' and the girl complied. ''Do you have any relatives?''

''N-No. M-Mark, was my adopted brother. Our parents were killed in an automobile accident last year and since we're both eighteen...'' she was interrupted as Naruto told her to say no more, getting the gist of her story. ''W-Will I be human anymore?''

''Of course, you'll still need to eat, sleep, and will have other urges.'' he said as he moved his hands from her shoulders. ''But you'll be much stronger, faster, and won't tire out as easily. Tell me Tina-san, do you have anything you're good at?''

''I...I like singing and a-acting. I can also Tap dance and play the Piano.'' she said as she brought her knees up to her chin.

''I see, just know if you still wish to do those things I won't stop you,'' he said, removing a strand of hair from her face with his fingers. ''Though you'll have to learn to control whatever you turn into. I have a mission to do so for the time being you'll have to join me as I go to Bon Temps.'' he said as he pulled out the Twizzlers he bought. ''We'll get started on that first thing tomorrow though.'' he added as he opened the package and took the first bite out of that delicious Red Vine. ''Is there anything you want me to go pick up from the store?''

''No,'' the girl mumbled. ''I'm not hungry.'' she stated as she laid down on the bed and tried to go to sleep. Right now she wanted to push all of tonight's events out of her mind.

Naruto couldn't help but feel for the poor girl. Anyway it was time for him to go pick up the last of the things he was going to need and contact Omote-chan to let her know when to meet him and that he was bringing a guest.


End file.
